(When The Boy Fall In Love) White Christmas
by Kaori Suruga
Summary: Natal putih. Kenapa aku menyebutnya putih? Karena salju turun begitu lebat menutupi kota dan membuatnya seperti lukisan yang ditumpahi cat putih. Orang-orang sibuk melintasi jalan dengan membawa banyak bingkisan, bingkisan Natal tentunya. Melihat wajah bahagia mereka, terkadang aku merasa iri. [Oneshot] RnR?
Dulu kami memandang langit yang sama, tapi jarak terlalu jauh untuk saling menjangkau. Namun ketika kami berada cukup dekat untuk saling menyentuh, masih saja ada jarak tak terlihat yang menghalangi.

Dirimu memang terlihat kuat, tapi aku tahu bahwa hatimu terkadang rapuh. Kau begitu mandiri tapi aku tahu kau juga butuh tempat untuk bersandar. Semakin aku mengenalmu kau tak pernah banyak mengeluh, tapi aku tahu begitu banyak beban yang kau pikul dari matamu.

Karena dirimu yang begitu keras kepala, begitu teguh, membuat aku semakin ingin dan ingin melindungimu. Berusaha membawamu dan hatimu ke dunia yang tak lagi memberimu luka. Aku, Roy Mustang, mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hati.

* * *

[When The Boy Fall In Love] **White Christmas** © Kaori Suruga

Disclaimer : Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa

 _ **Warning!**_ _OOC, Abal, Typo, Yaoi/Sho-Ai_

[ Edward X Roy ]

 _A/N : Terlalu menyukai pair ini dan selalu berimajinasi tentang mereka. Seorang fans yang begitu menyukai FMA. Thanks for reading my fanfic and hope you all like this._

* * *

.

.

Natal putih. Kenapa aku menyebutnya putih? Karena salju turun begitu lebat menutupi kota dan membuatnya seperti lukisan yang ditumpahi cat putih. Orang-orang sibuk melintasi jalan dengan membawa banyak bingkisan, bingkisan Natal tentunya. Melihat wajah bahagia mereka, terkadang aku merasa iri.

Aku terbiasa hidup sendiri. Bukannya aku menutup diri, aku mempunyai cukup banyak teman dan beberapa teman wanita. Wanita-wanita itu tanpa perlu kugoda selalu datang menghampiriku dengan segala pesona yang mereka punya berusaha mengajakku bercumbu. Aku bukannya pria kesepian, begitu banyak yang memperhatikanku. Namun, belum ada seorang pun yang mampu mengisi kekosongan di hatiku.

Di malam Natal seperti ini harusnya aku berkencan saja ketimbang menyusuri jalan ini seorang diri. Tapi aku berjalan bukannya tanpa tujuan. Laboratorium West, itulah tempat yang kini kutuju. Semua hasil penelitian yang selama ini kujalankan ada disana.

Walaupun aku terlihat seperti playboy dan bukannya intelek dengan kacamata yang khas. Tapi secara resmi kukatakan, aku adalah salah satu peneliti di Laboratorium West serta lulusan universitas ternama. Itulah yang membuat wanita mencariku selain karena wajahku yang tampan.

Aku tiba di depan pintu laboratorium yang cukup besar, tanpa usaha dan sudah terbiasa aku membuka pintu besar itu dengan entengnya. Seketika bagian depan terlihat, warna putih pucat seperti biasa. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku menapaki anak tangga menuju lantai dua. Di pojok koridor yang kini remang terlihat sebuah ruangan dengan pintu seperti pintu ruang operasi. Dari sela kaca pintu aku bisa melihat beberapa orang berlalu-lalang. Cukup ramai, di hari Natal seperti ini ataukah mereka bujangan? Haha aku tak ingin mencampuri urusan pribadi teman-teman penelitiku itu.

Namun seketika aku terpana. Ketika jarakku dengan pintu itu hanya berkisar satu meter, aku tak bisa menggerakkan kaki dan mengalihkan pandanganku.

Seseorang berdiri diantara kerumunan-kerumunan itu dengan tubuh yang lebih kecil dari pria biasa. Rambut pirangnya yang panjang sedikit berantakan akibat teman-temanku yang usil. Membelai kepalanya seperti anak kecil, ia awalnya marah tetapi tak lama kemudian tawa lebar menghiasi wajahnya dengan mata biru yang begitu hidup. Secara jujur aku menyatakan bahwa aku seorang pria normal yang selama ini tertarik dengan wanita-wanita cantik tapi sekarang kenyataannya aku terpana dengan sosok mungil yang menurutku begitu imut dan bodohnya aku sadar ia seorang lelaki.

Kakiku terpaku tepat di depan pintu masuk, ingin melangkah tapi tubuh ini seperti lumpuh seketika. Hingga akhirnya seorang temanku sadar dan menarikku masuk ke dalam. Sembari tertawa ia membawaku semakin dekat pada sosok bersurai emas, badanku seperti terdorong tanpa perlawanan.

"Hei perkenalkan ini adalah mahasiswa dari universitas T yang baru saja lulus dan bergabung dengan kita sebagai junior, Edward Elric."

Edward mengulurkan tangannya dan kami pun berjabat tangan, "Halo, aku Roy Mustang panggil saja aku Roy." Ucapku lancar tetapi dalam hati aku bingung merespon perkenalan yang biasa ini. Rasanya aku seperti seorang perjaka yang tak pernah berkencan, sungguh memalukan.

"Mohon bantuanmu, Roy." Ucapnya sembari tersenyum dan aku suka itu. Ahh lama-lama aku bisa gila.

 _Sadarlah Roy dia seorang lelaki yang bahkan tak bisa memakai bikini_. —Erangku dalam hati.

Orang-orang kembali bertepuk tangan, karena ini malam Natal dan untuk menyambut kedatangan Edward mereka memilih untuk makan di ruang istirahat. Sepertinya mereka sudah menyiapkan semuanya sehingga aku hanya tinggal duduk dan menikmati makanan yang tersedia. Mereka menyediakan beberapa kaleng bir dan beberapa botol sake dengan pizza ukuran besar, ayam panggang, kacang, salad, juga sosis bakar. Rasanya pesta penyambutan yang lumayan.

Edward memilih untuk meminum jus ketimbang bir. Sepertinya ia tak kuat minum dan cenderung tak biasa mengkonsumsi alkohol. Aku hanya memperhatikannya sembari meminum birku dengan santai sementara teman-teman sibuk menawarkan sepotong pizza ukuran besar dan sayap padanya —yang dilahap tanpa segan oleh Edward.

 _Nafsu makan yang luar biasa untuk seseorang yang begitu kecil_. —Pikirku.

Aku duduk diseberangnya dan saling berhadapan, akan tetapi tak sedikitpun keberanian muncul untuk mengajaknya bicara. Hanya memandangnya, mata ini tak bisa lepas dari setiap gerak-geriknya.

 _Sepertinya aku akan mengajaknya bicara setelah pesta ini berakhir_.

Beberapa jam kemudian pesta Natal pun berakhir, beberapa tumbang karena terlalu banyak minum dan menguasai semua sofa yang ada di laboratorium. Sementara peserta yang masih cukup kuat—dan sadar berpamitan kemudian pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Aku termasuk orang yang memilih pulang dan tentunya sadar. Minum beberapa gelas bir tak akan membuatku mabuk. Aku melangkah santai keluar dari laboratorium dan merasa melupakan sesuatu.

 _Apa yang kurencanakan barusan?_ —Pikirku.

 _Aku berusaha keras mengingatnya. Err..AKKHH! BODOHNYA AKU!_

 _Bagaimana bisa aku lupa?! Aku ingin menyapanya setelah pesta berakhir!_ —Kepalaku sontak berpaling, berusaha mencari surai emas itu dengan mataku.

Aku menuruni tangga dengan cepat dan tak seperti aku yang biasanya. Sedikit berlari dan kehabisan nafas. Akhirnya tak berselang lama mata ini menangkap sosok itu. Sosok yang entah kenapa begitu kucari. Ia hanyalah seseorang yang baru kau temui hari ini tetapi kau memburunya seperti kesetanan.

Langkahku terhenti tepat di anak tangga terakhir, berusaha mengambil udara sebanyak-banyaknya untuk mengisi paru-paruku. Mataku kembali fokus pada sang pemuda, ia sibuk melambaikan tangan di pintu depan pada beberapa orang. Aku menunggu hingga teman-temanku menghilang dari pandangan dan perlahan mendekatinya.

 _Oke, ini membuatku tegang! Tenanglah sedikit jantungku!_

Setelah aku berada tak jauh darinya kuberanikan diriku untuk berbicara, "Hai, Edward. Kau mau pulang?"

Sang pemuda berbalik dan aku kembali terpana. Entah karena efek atau apalah—dan angin yang ikut terlibat ia berusaha meraih beberapa helai rambutnya yang terkena angin dan itu membuatku terpesona. Matanya yang menatapku lurus membuatku tak bisa berpaling. Ahh entah bagaimana ekspresiku saat ini.

"Eh, Roy-San? Kau masih disini?"

Aku berusaha menguatkan mentalku—eh hatiku. Semua yang ada padanya membuatku tak fokus.

"Ah, ya. Aku baru selesai menyalakan penghangat ruangan hha. Kau?"

 _Pertanyaan bodoh Roy!_ Sepertinya aku menjadi bodoh dan tolol dalam hitungan jam dan lagi kebohongan apa itu?.

Edward tersenyum, "Aku akan pulang sekarang, sampai jumpa Roy-San." Kemudian ia berbalik dan melangkah melewati pintu.

Tanpa pikir panjang aku menarik bahunya. Ia kembali berbalik dan menatapku bingung. "Roy-San?"

 _APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BODOH?!_

Aku melepaskan tanganku dari bahunya, berusaha terlihat setenang mungkin. "E—Hm bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama?" Suaraku terdengar aneh.

"Eh? Apakah rumah kita searah Roy-San?"

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke stasiun, kebetulan hari ini aku pergi ke laboratorium menggunakan kereta."

Hening sejenak dan aku kembali tegang. Belum apa-apa hatiku sudah tak kuat. Orang seperti aku ini? Ukh _this bad_.

"Hmm.. Tentu saja. Setidaknya aku tak berjalan sendiri di malam Natal. Itu sangat tidak menyenangkan bukan?"

Oh, aku tersenyum lega. "Tentu, aku berpikir hal yang sama. Ayo?"

.

.

Kami berjalan pelan. Sesekali terhenti untuk mengomentari hiasan Natal yang memikat mata. Sepertinya ia menyukai Natal. Senyumnya tak henti-hentinya mengembang setiap kami melewati pusat pertokoan. Toko-toko yang berjajar berhiaskan warna merah dan hijau. Toko permen, hadiah, pakaian, souvenir, dan masih banyak lagi.

Tanpa sadar sudah sepuluh toko yang kami lewati dan stasiun bawah tanah akan segera terlihat.

 _Kenapa waktu berjalan begitu cepat? Aku ingin lebih lama bersamanya._

Kami menuruni tangga itu perlahan. Ia berada sedikit di depanku dan akhirnya kami terhenti di loket. Aku cukup terkejut ternyata ia searah denganku.

"Ternyata kita searah." Ucapku senang.

Ia tersenyum lagi dan itu membuatku bahagia. "Iya, aku senang kita searah Roy-San."

 _Oh Tuhan! Cobaan apa yang kau berikan padaku!_ —Erangku yang tak kuasa melihat senyumannya yang entah kenapa menggodaku untuk menerjangnya sekarang juga.

Edward masuk terlebih dahulu ke dalam kereta. Suasana kereta saat itu tak begitu ramai dan Edward memilih duduk cukup jauh dari pintu masuk. Aku pun mengikutinya dan menghempaskan badanku di sebelahnya.

Kemudian kami hanya diam sembari menatap keluar jendela. Cahaya terus muncul dan redup bergantian. Setelah kereta ini melewati terowongan terakhir maka itu waktunya bagiku untuk berpisah dengannya.

Aku hanya berharap waktu berjalan sedikit lebih lama sekarang. Konyol bukan? Seorang Roy Mustang terpikat begitu dalam pada seorang pemuda. Mengerikan. Namun perasaan ini tak terelakkan. Setiap detik di dekatnya jantung ini semakin berdetak kencang dan perasaan di hatiku semakin membingungkan.

Apakah ini hanya pesona sesaat atau benarkah ini cinta pada pandangan pertama yang terdengar klise bagi orang dewasa?

Aku tak tahu tapi aku ingin menemukan jawabannya dengan bersamanya sedikit lebih lama. Keesokan harinya dan hari-hari berikutnya aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Namun, saat ini aku berharap ia akan selalu di sisiku..

.

.

[FIRST STORY END]

* * *

 _A/N : Mungkin next time bakal ada sequelnya. Semoga x'D *dibunuh reader*. Ini ngegantung banget yak, maafkan x'D *dilempar*_


End file.
